


Dream

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Dutchy tells Specs about a dream he had.





	Dream

“Had a dream about you last night.”

“Yeah? Was it a good one?”

Specs was grinning from ear to ear, like he was really excited by the prospect of being in Dutchy’s dream. Specs was strange about stuff like that, but Dutchy put up with it, because having a best friend was pretty useless if they couldn’t even be counted to put up with how weird you were.

“We was being chased by a really big squirrel,” Dutchy told him. “I’m talking really, really big.” He spread his arms to try to demonstrate, but nothing he did could quite capture the sheer immensity of his dream squirrel.

“Oh.” Specs kicked at a pebble on the ground. Maybe his face fell, but it was only for a second, and then he was smiling again. He slung his arm over Dutchy’s shoulders. “Well, if I’m going to try and outrun a giant squirrel with somebody, I’d want it to be you.”


End file.
